gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Spider-Man: The Video Game
Lego Spider-Man: The Video Game 'is an upcoming video game based on the ''Marvel Comics character of the same name. The Game serves as a Prequel to Lego Marvel Superheroes: The Video Game. Plot When a dark power emerges, Spider-man must protect New York from whatever power it is! Characters Playable Heroes *Spider-Man / Peter Parker / man - spider *Black Cat *Prowler *Scarlet Spider *Rocket Racer *iron man *captain America *hulk *Thor *hawkeye *black widow *nick fury *iron fist *agent venom *iron spider *nova *white tiger *power man *ant man Playable Villains *Ultimate Green Goblin/ classic green goblin *Lizard *Doctor Octopus *Venom *Electro *Rhino *Kraven the Hunter *Shocker *Vulture *Sandman *Hydro-Man *Beetle *Mysterio *Carnage *Scorpion *Swarm *Chameleon *Hobgoblin *Jack O'Lantern *Calypso *Juggernaut Unlockable Characters Basic *Green Goblin Goon *Doctor Octopus Goon *Vulture Goon *Tombstone Goon *Symbiote *Sand Monster *Hunter *Lizard Cross-Species *Oscorp Security Drone *squirrel girl *Triton *toxin Villains *Morbius *Spencer Smythe *Alistair Smythe *Iguana *Man-Wolf *Molten Man *Hammerhead *Tombstone/The Big Man *Kingpin *Silvermane *Silver Sable *Boomerang *Shriek *Mendell Strom *Farley Sitwell *Jackal *Nattie *Vermin *Doppelganger /Demogoblin *The Burglar *Carrion *Scream *Morlun *Spot *Puma Others *Mary Jane Watson *Gwen Stacy *Harry Osborn *J. Jonah Jameson *Betty Brant *Flash Thompson *May Parker *Eddie Brock *Norman Osborn *John Jameson *Captain George Stacy *Jean DeWolff *Ben Parker *Stan Carter *Ashley Kafka *Curt Connors *Walter Hardy *Madame Web *Mary Parker *Richard Parker *Sally Avril *Warren Miles *Fredrick Foswell *Robbie Robertson Heroes Walkthrough '''Chapter 1: Wrath of the Lizard: Spider-Man's greatest foes are in prison, when suddenly, the reptilian scientist Lizard is able to deactivate Rhino's collar and frees all of the villains. The first villain Spider-Man has to deal with is the Lizard, who plans to turn the people of New York into cross-species like him. Note: This chapter is loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man film. *Level 1: Bridge Attack: The Lizard tests his cross-species formula on some citizens he kidnapped and goes with them to attack the Williamsberg Bridge to test out their power. Now Spider-Man must stop him. : Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Police Officer : Enemies: Lizard Cross-Species : Bosses: Iguana *Level 2: Into the Sewers: Spider-Man and a team of police officers follow Lizard back to his lab in the sewers, forcing Lizard to retreat with his minion Iguana and Symbiotic villain Venom. : Playable Characters: Lizard, Iguana, Venom : Enemies: Police Officers : Bosses: Spider-man, Police Sargent *Level 3: Attack of the Cross-Species: Lizard Plans to use an Oscorp device to turn everyone in New York into Cross-Species, but he first needs to distract Spider-Man and the police, so he gathers an army of Lizard Cross-Species and has his most powerful Cross-Species, Vermin, lead them into New York to create a distraction for Spider-Man. : Playable Characters: Spider-Man, SWAT Team Officer : Enemies: Lizard Cross-Species : Bosses: Vermin *Level 4: Oscorp: Spider-Man has stopped the Cross-Species army with the help of the SWAT Team, but Lizard is making his way to the roof to put his plan into action. : Playable Characters: Lizard, Scorpion : Enemies: SWAT Team Officers, Oscorp Security Drone : Bosses: Ultimate Oscorp Security Drone *Level 5: Oscorp Rooftop: Spider-Man's final battle with the Lizard and his Cross-Species has begun. Now Spider-Man and Human Torch must defeat Lizard and destroy the Oscorp device he plans to use to infect everyone in the city. : Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Human Torch, Police Officer : Enemies: Lizard Cross-Species, Oscorp Security Drone : Bosses: Lizard * Level 6: A giant Lizard Bot: Lizard's machine is finally destroyed, however, he has a backup plan. Now Spider-Man and the others must stop the Lizard from activating his giant, Lizard mech suit, which he plans to use to destroy Spider-Man and New York. : Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Human Torch : Enemies: Lizard Cross-Species, Oscorp Security Drone : Bosses: Lizard, Lizard Mech Suit : 'Bold text'Chapter 2: Doctor Octopus' Revenge Level 7: Doctor Octopus breaks into a bank. Spider Man and Black Cat need to stop him from stealing all the money and trying to kidnap citizens. Playable Characters: Spider Man, Black Cat Enemies: Doctor Octopus' Henchmen.' Level 8: Doctor Octopus escapes the bank. He goes to the high school to kidnap Gwen Stacy. Spider Man and Black Cat need to sneak into the school without being spotted. To make matters worse, some Octo-Bots followed them! Playable Characters: Spider Man, Black Cat Enemies: Doctor Octopus' Henchmen, Octo-Bots Bosses: Bog Octo-Bot Level 9: Doctor Octopus has successfully kidnapped Gwen Stacy! Spider Man and Black Cat fallow him and meet up with Prowler. Miles Morbius appears to be helping Doctor Octopus' plan to turn the city into octopuses! Playable Characters: Spider Man, Black Cat, Prowler Enemies: Doctor Octopus' Henchmen, Octo-Bots Bosses: Miles Morbius Level 10: The heroes fallow the villains out of the crumbling lair and try to free Gwen Stacy who is being held in at Oscorp Tower. Then, Spencer Smith creates the Spider Slayer for Doctor Octopus. Playable Characters: Spider Man, Black Cat, Prowler Enemies: Oscorp Drones, Robbers Bosses: The Spider Slayer, Spencer Smith Level 11: After freeing Gwen Stacy, she lets you sneak into the security room to see what Doctor Octopus and Miles Morbius plan is. They track them down in an underwater submarine. Playable Enemies: Spider Man, Black Cat, Prowler Enemies: Octo-Bots, Oscorp Drones, Doctor Octopus' Henchmen Bosses: Miles Morbius, Doctor Octopus Level 12: After defeating Miles Morbius, Doctor Octopus turns Black Cat and Prowler into octopuses! Gwen Stacy joins you in order to defeat Doctor Octopus' evil plan. Playable Characters: Spider Man, Gwen Stacy Enemies: Octo-Bots, Doctor Octopus' Henchmen Bosses: Doctor Octopus '''Chapter 3: When Venom Attacks Level 13: Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are looking at the full moon. Suddenly, an asteroid lands on the ground! They investigate it. Meanwhile, Spencer Smythe is trying to get revenge on Spider Man because he destroyed his invention. He sends out some henchmen to kidnap Peter and Mary Jane. Playable Characters: Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson Enemies: Henchmen Level 14: Later, the Symbiote gets on Eddy Brock Jr. and he turns into Venom. Meanwhile, Spider Man tracks down Spencer Smythe with Black Cat. Playable Characters: Spider Man, Black Cat Enemies: Henchmen Bosses: Spencer Smythe, The New Spider Slayer, Venom Level 15: Spider Man and Black Cat fallow Venom to a science lab. Venom turns all the scientists into Symbiote Scientists. Spider Man and Black Cat must turn them back to normal and stop Venom. Playable Characters: Spider Man, Black Cat Enemies: Symbiote Scientists Bosses: Venom Level 16: Venom escapes the laboratory and disappears. The heroes track him down just after he turns Prowler into a Symbiote Prowler. Some remaining henchmen of Spencer Smythe fallow them, too. Playable Characters: Spider Man, Black Cat Enemies: Henchmen Bosses: Smybiote Prowler Level 17: The heroes free Prowler and fallow Venom to the prison. Venom turns some of the police officers into Symbiote Officers. Venom starts to turn the prison into a weapon to make the world into a Symbiote world. Playable Characters: Spider Man, Black Cat, Prowler Enemies: Symbiote Police Officers Bosses: Symbiote Police Commissioner Level 18: The final part of Venom's plan starts! He turns Black Cat and Prowler into his minions. Mary Jane sneaks in the prison and helps Spider Man. Playable Characters: Spider Man, Mary Jane Watson Enemies: Symbiote Police Officers Bosses: Symbiote Black Cat, Symbiote Prowler, Venom, Giant Symbiote Venom Villian Walktrough * 'Chapter 1: Wrath of the Lizard. ' ' Level 1: Lizard and Vermin must kidnap five citizens for Lizard's evil plan. Playable Characters: Lizard, Vermin Enemies: Police Officers Bosses: Police Commissioner Level 2: Lizard and Vermin must escape through the sewers before Spider Man and Black Cat catch up to them. They need to free the Iguana. Playable Characters: Lizard, Vermin Enemies: Crocodiles Audio Various Voice Actors reprise their roles from Various Spider-Man Media. The Music is used from the Sam Raimi trilogy & The Amazing Spider-Man film. Hubs *Daily Bugle - Hero Hub *Ravencroft Institute - Villain Hub Voice Cast *Neil Patrick Harris - Spider-Man, toxin *Susanne Blaksee - Madame Web, May Parker *Edward Asner - Ben Parker *Vanessa Marshall - Mary Jane Watson, Jean DeWolff *Daran Norris - J. Jonah Jameson, John Jameson, Richard Parker, Alistair Smythe, Beetle *Josh Keaton - Harry Osborn/New Goblin, Scarlet Spider *Lacey Chabert - Gwen Stacy *Clancy Brown - George Stacy, Dr. Farley Stillwell *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat *Matt Lanter - Flash Thompson, Kaine Parker *Grey DeLisle - Sally Avril, Betty Brant, Michele Gonzales *Masasa Moyo - Debra Whitman *Michael T. Wiess - Ben Urich *Kath Souice - Mary Parker, Ann Watson, Dr. Martha Connors *Kevin Michael Richardson - Joesphe "Robbie" Robertson *Cree Summer - Glory Grant *Terri Hawkes - Liz Allan *Tim Russ - Prowler/Hobbie Brown *Greg Eagles - Randy Robertson *Quinton Flynn - Ned Leeds, Eddie Brock *Gabrielle Carteris - Silver Sable *Mae Whitman - Carlie Cooper *Steven Weber - Norman Osborn *Tara Strong - Dr. Ashley Kafka *John DiMaggio - Crusher Hogan, Hammerhead, Juggernaut, Venom, Doctor Octopus, The Ox *Max Burkholder - Billy Connors *Thomas F. Wilson - Stan Carter *James Remar - Walter Hardy *Audrey Wasilewski - Lydia Hardy *Ogie Banks - Rocket Racer *Mark Hamill - Ezekiel Sims, Hobgoblin, Spot, Morlun *Steven Blum - Lizard *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin *Rick D. Wasserman - Sandman, The Burglar *Peter Lurie - Rhino, Dr. Mendel Stromm *John Kassir - Scorpion, Jack O'Lantern, Demogoblin *Gregg Berger - Mysterio *Diedrich Bader - Shocker *Dwight Schultz - Vulture *Scott Cleverdon - Carnage *Dorian Harewood - Tombstone *Jim Cummings - Kraven The Hunter, Boomerang *Courtneay Taylor - Shriek *Thomas F. Wilson - Electro *David Sobolov - Kingpin *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man *Dan Castellaneta - Chameleon *Brian George - Jackal *Andrew Kishino - Molten Man *Philip Proctor - The Tinkerer *Adrian Pasdar - Swarm *Richard McGonagle - Spencer Smythe *Nick Jameson - Morbius *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane *Mark Rolston - Black Rose *Dawnn Lewis - Calypso *Dee Bradley Baker - Puma, Doppelganger, Fancy Dan *Grey DeLisle - Scream *Nolan North - Carrion *Keith Szarabajka - Montana *James Arnold Taylor - The Big Man *Stan Lee - Himself Crew *Jamie Thomason - Casting & Voice Director Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:LEGO Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Video games Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games